Clear The Area
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: Please clear the area. Sandle.


**A/N: I know done a million times, a little bit of an overstatement, but anyways had to take my stab at it, when the thought came to me, while I was looking for something to eat – imagine that. Inspired by Clear The Area by Imogen Heap (Frou Frou's singer). Great song, Great Artist. **

**--**

Sara stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom brushing her hair, not one hundred times but who really knew, she'd never counted. Her task killed time as she waited.

Her lover, boyfriend – mainly friend, had gone out for Chinese and smiled at the thought of how neither of them could cook. Okay that was a lie, she could and was capable except she didn't feel like it tonight.

Feeling the sash on her robe coming loose she pulled it tighter brush still in hand. Making a mental note to pick up some cream for the one or two wrinkles that had appeared overnight, she finished her task.

She had just closed her fridge door, when the precise noise of knocking, not the usual three but too sharp taps, came.

_Knock Knock_

Who could it be? Her lover would walk in he had a key. To both downstairs and her apartment door, didn't make sense to have one and not the other. Knotting the sash a third time just to be safe, she strode casually over to the door.

Her eyes widening from shock of the man standing on the other side of the once closed door.

"Grissom uhh what are you doing here?" she pulled the top of her robe closer together, she some how didn't feel comfortable with him seeing skin. Strange. For years as everyone knew that's all she had wanted, for him to see what she had underneath her clothes.

"Can I come in?"

Her boyfriend, he suddenly had moved up from the status of lover to boyfriend.

"Umm…sure" she stood aside as he walked in

"Have a sit, I'll just go change" he looked at her chest and the skin that showed, she noticed and looked down, crossing her arms over her chest.

She knew where to step to avoid the loud creak that came from the floorboard, however when she heard it behind her, she had to admit it freaked her out just a little. Turning Grissom was behind her. Her mouth opened but any words died in her mouth.

Grissom walked past her into her own bedroom, and laid down, propping himself down on the bed, like her boyfriend had done many times before, only before it had always had been sexual or trying to get her to come back to bed. In which she usually did.

Before she could ask him what the hell he was doing on her bed, in her apartment no less, he started speaking. A monologue just like at the end of every case she had ever worked on. It was like a movie, nearing the end, in every case where the villain when into his five minute long monologue about how they really were alike, and it was a shame that the hero had to be killed, that their was only room for one. In this case it was however about Brass, a hero who was almost killed. And like any other movie, the monologue time gave the hero enough time to get out, and turn the tables. Her rambling inside her head, caused her to miss most of it and only heard bits and pieces.

"…re-read Moby Dick. Possibly enter an international chess tournament. At least have enough time to say goodbye to the ones I love"

She took a seat on the edge of her bed, closer than she should have but she wouldn't be sitting long.

"I'm not ready to say goodbye…" she was about to say more when she heard her front door being opened and closed.

"Sara? I got that extra stuff you like, the one that looks like white worms"

"I think it's time you left" she got up, walking to the door, crossing her arms once again, he wouldn't take his gaze off her damn chest.

"I'm in here" she called out to him and within seconds he appeared in the doorway, not looking very happy.

"What is he doing here, in the bedroom?" he asked

"That I have no idea I was just about to ask the same question" Sara answered truthfully, his gaze switched to Grissom, waiting for a reply.

"I had something's I need to get off my chest, and I trust Sara not to say anything now that I have, I'll be leaving" the only problem with walking out the door so he could be alone was the fact that two people were standing in his way.

"I'll walk you out" he said, and moved aside following him out.

He waited until he was out of Sara's earshot before he started

"I don't know why, nor do I care why you are here, but I will tell you this, you will not step foot in this apartment again, understood? Just because you woke up and realized that you missed your chance does not mean I will allow you to miss mine. Do I make myself clear?" he hissed, he was tired of his boss thinking that he was high and mighty.

"Are you threatening me?" Grissom questioned, he didn't think one of his colleagues would say such a thing to him.

"Why would I do that? It's a guarantee, that I may not be so nice if you ever step foot in this place again"

"You're read loud and clear" Grissom walked out the door, not once looking behind him. He however stood at the doorway until he could no longer see Grissom only then did he go back in.

"You ready to eat I'm starved" he said walking back over to where he placed the food.

"Did you threaten him?"

"Why would I do that, he's our boss"

"Because you're possessive" Sara teased

"I don't like to share" he stated carefully, "if you want I can call him back here, say that you changed your mind and want him to stay and go on and on"

"Anything but that"

"I suggest we take the food into the bedroom"

"Greg you always have sex on your mind"

"You don't seem to care"

"True"


End file.
